


【GGAD】Fifty Shades of Grindelwald 05

by Ajune_Liang



Category: FB - Fandom, GGAD
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 03:17:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19040065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ajune_Liang/pseuds/Ajune_Liang





	【GGAD】Fifty Shades of Grindelwald 05

“母亲，您怎么突然上来了？”

端庄优雅的妇人给了格林德沃一个拥抱和脸颊吻。

“怎么，我想要看望一下我的儿子也不行吗？”

“当然不是。”

一番简短的寒暄之后格林德沃注意到母亲越过他的肩膀往后的注视并收获了一个意味深长的微笑。的确，母亲的好奇和惊讶不无道理，他并非是一个清心寡欲的人，但他一向将保密工作做得很好，更何况，他以前从来不会让情人留宿，小玫瑰是个意外，或许应该轮到他给阿不思一个惊喜了。

他牵起阿不思的手，小玫瑰惊呼了一声踉踉跄跄地被他拉着往前走了两步，白衬衫下的双腿不自然地并拢，一只手扯住衣服下摆。

“母亲，这位是我的女朋友阿不思。”

女朋友？阿不思攥紧了那只牵着他的手，抬头朝格林德沃连续眨了五六次眼睛，对方则笑得一脸无害，以相同的力度回握他。

“阿不思，这是我的母亲米歇尔格林德沃。”

他知道格林德沃是故意的，对于不知道内情的格林德沃夫人他只好报以一个温顺无害的微笑。

“阿不思…这真是个动听的名字。”格林德沃夫人用手背将他额边的长发别向耳后，“你的红发和这双蓝眼睛真是配极了。”

格林德沃笑着对他的母亲说：”难得在这件事上我们的审美保持一致。

阿不思羞怯地低下了头：“谢……”

刚从喉咙里蹦出一个沙哑的音节他就捂住了嘴巴，他想起了自己的声音，没有哪个女士会有这样一把声音，他赶紧将剩下那个音节咽了回去，用左手手挡住自己的喉结佯装轻咳了两声，然后将右手的指甲掐进了格林德沃的手心。

“阿不思她的喉咙不舒服，噢我看出来了，她应该是想跟你说声谢谢。”

格林德沃夫人的手轻柔地拂过他的头顶：“可怜的孩子，你可不能由着盖勒特胡来，这小子最擅长的就是得寸进尺。“

“我……”格林德沃夫人看了一眼腕表，将格林德沃想要辩驳的话被堵在了嘴边，“好了，时间也差不多了，我来是想提醒你这个周末的家庭聚餐，阿不思也一起来吧，就这么说定了。”她踩着高跟鞋往电梯口走去，丝毫不给两人留有推脱的余地。

电梯门终于关上，阿不思想要甩开格林德沃牵着他的手，对方真的如格林德沃夫人所说——擅长得寸进尺，不仅没有松开他反而还将手臂架在他的锁骨处将他锁在怀里，另一只手撩起衣服下摆想要往臀缝探，他毫不犹豫地给了格林德沃一个肘击。

“别碰我。你母亲可不知道你的女朋友是带把的。”

格林德沃吃痛地捂着肋骨，阿不思又用脚后跟狠狠地踩上他的脚，格林德沃这才将他松开。

阿不思光着脚走向落地窗边的三角钢琴，小玫瑰穿着他过于宽大的白衬衣慵懒地趴在钢琴上，衬衣下摆挡不住双丘的迷人曲线。他抽走了烟盒里的最后一根香烟将它叼在贝齿之间，红色的卷发堆叠在他的背后，格林德沃觉得他的玛莲娜现在正需要一个打火机，而他知道在哪里可以找到一个。

烟嘴被紧抿的双唇咬扁，火还没有点上香烟就险些掉地，格林德沃好心地将香烟夹住递到他的嘴边，烟草最终还是被点燃，尼古丁混合着麝香让人上瘾。阿不思将香烟从对方的手中夺回深深地吸了一口，格林德沃想要从他的手中分一杯羹，他赌气地将香烟拿开，朱唇微启，任由烟雾飘散在空气中也不留给他。

分享快乐的方式有很多，亲吻就是其中一种，很快他嘴里的烟味就被扫荡一空，那支香烟最后被留在了三角钢琴上，打火机浸出的一滩水渍将它熄灭，但他们之间的火燃得正旺。

最后阿不思的假期还是延长到了周二，他不得不在炎热的夏天穿上一身长衣长裤才遮得住身上的痕迹。周五晚上他就在公寓门前收到了两个包装精致的礼盒，里面是一条黑色小礼裙和一双红色高跟鞋，上面附上了一张小卡片，一看就知道是何人手笔。

‘明天傍晚六点半我来接你。G’


End file.
